The systems, methods and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to image signal processing, and more particularly to systems, methods and apparatus for correcting image signals characteristic of non-uniform illumination and/or non-uniform optical characteristics in an endoscopic imaging system.
Advances in video, digital signal processing, and fiber optic technologies have facilitated the creation of many new products. The combination of these and other technologies has enabled the development of various important advances in medical instrumentation. Advances in one category of medical instrumentation in particular, that is, endoscopic imaging systems, have resulted in great benefits to patients in terms of diagnostic and treatment procedures.
Even with these advances and benefits, endoscopic imaging systems are amenable to further improvement.
In that regard, it has been recognized here that systems, methods and apparatus are needed for correcting image signals in endoscopic imaging systems where such signals are characteristic of non-uniform illumination or image formation.